


english boys with far too much free time

by gillandgilbert



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Date, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Social Media, look i'm aware this is Tragic but i got the inspo and couldnt stop writing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillandgilbert/pseuds/gillandgilbert
Summary: When Wilbur first had the idea of creating an ARG game focused on a fictional version of himself he didn’t intend to leave it with someone like Kai in his contacts list (or in his heart). Obviously Wilbur had no ill feelings toward Kai, before they had spoken, Wilbur had thought he was kind of cute and generally funny. But the ARG character needed an innocent victim for his overall creepy storyline.





	english boys with far too much free time

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i do not claim to know wilbur soot or kai ross-best's sexualities, relationship status or relationship to each other. i just was having a bit of fun. if you're wilbur or kai, please dear god don't read this i may die of mortification.
> 
> //title from wilbur's song: your sister was right

When Wilbur first had the idea of creating an ARG game focused on a fictional version of himself he didn’t intend to leave it with someone like Kai in his contacts list (or in his heart). Obviously Wilbur had no ill feelings toward Kai, before they had spoken, Wilbur had thought he was kind of cute and generally funny. But the ARG character needed an innocent victim for his overall creepy storyline.

The day after Jack’s first ‘Editor Wilbur’ video went up, Wilbur send a Twitter DM to Kai.

**WilburSoot + KaiRossBest**

**WilburSoot: **Hey Kai, please tell no one about this DM. I’ve begun an ARG on Jack’s channel and I think I’ll need your help.

**KaiRossBest: **i’m intrigued, do tell me more

**WilburSoot: **alright here’s the basic idea.

After those few opening messages it just spiralled and soon enough they were texting day and night, for hours on end. It started as just talking about the ARG in the Twitter DM’s moved to Discord PM’s which in turn moved to voice chats. At the beginning, Kai was just someone to talk to, but then Wilbur realised how cool he was, and how cute, and funny. He was a real sweet guy. And Wilbur was only human, could you blame him?

-

**wil he? + kai don’t know**

**wil he? (today at 01:57): **you up?

**kai don’t know (today at 02:03): **yeah, u good?

**wil he (today at 02:04): **i don’t fuckin know,, you ever just….hate yourself for something but you can’t fix it because it’s just a part of you and it’s not like you asked for it, it just happened. you didn’t want this, but your brain and your body was like _nah, here u go_ and you’re powerless to do anything but take it.

**kai don’t know (today at 02:07): **yeah, i think i get you, wanna talk about it?

**wil he? (today at 02:12): **it’s just

**wil he? (today at 02:16): **idk if you know but i really like boys. gay like them. there's this one guy that i really didn’t mean to fall for but i fucking did it anyway and i'm pretty sure he’s straight because he hasn’t said anything otherwise but i fell so stupidly fast and i just wish i could tell him but i just can’t. and now it’s 2 in the morning and i can’t stop thinking about him

**kai don’t know (today at 02:21): **i didn’t know u were gay (bi?), i'm gay too! look my only advice is that u should just try to get some sleep and then you should just tell him,, the only thing you can do to not suffer in silence is to just tell him., (my ex-boyfriend and i got together bc i just sucked it up and asked him out, you just gotta do it or nothing will come from it)

**wil he? (today at 02:25): **i guess you’re right, i'll try then. i’m gonna try and sleep. you should too

**wil he? (today at 02:25): **night kai x

**kai don’t know (today at 02:25): **night wil, sleep good xx

-

The ARG was fully in swing. Wilbur was mildly nervous for the next little video snippet he had planned, because that snippet involved meeting Kai in person for the first time. Kai had agreed to it, they had a spot picked out and the general idea of what was going to happen. It didn’t stop Wilbur from being horribly nervous though. There were less than 2 hours before they were scheduled to meet. Wilbur was nervously texting Jschlatt, trying his hardest to distract himself while he was on the train. His discord pinged, ‘**kai don’t know: **so, what do you think? <img_’. His fingers shook a little as he clicked the notification. Kai had sent a selfie. He looked so fucking hot. His hair look soft, even styled in that that 2009-scene-but-still-cool way. Everyone seemed to ship him with Jschlatt, when the obvious choice was right there, the cutest choice, the one Wilbur _actually wanted._

Wilbur’s stomach tightened as he kept staring at the picture. Another one popped up on his screen, less than a minute after the first image. It was a selfie again, this time taken in the mirror so that Wilbur could see his outfit. Fuck. Wilbur glanced down at his own outfit—a soft, deep blue sweater and plain black skinny jeans under a puffy coat—all of a sudden it didn’t seem so adequate.

**wil he? (today at 09:47): **fuck.

**kai don’t know (today at 09:48): **fuck??? oh shit does it look bad?? fuck

**wil he? (today at 09:49): **no!! it looks good, you look good

That was probably too much, right? He probably came on too strong. It’s just, Kai made him want to be soft. God, he was so fucking gay.

**kai don’t know (today at 09:57): **i’m here.

Wilbur was less than a minute away. He pulled his phone out and began to record. They filmed the snippet for the ARG, then Kai grabbed his hand, his soft skin meeting Wilbur’s fingerless glove. His cheeks flared a brilliant red, but he let Kai drag him wherever they were going. Two minutes of walking later and Kai slowed enough to let them walk at the same pace rather than him dragging Wilbur. Which meant they were just holding hands.

Wilbur was in a silent, gay panic. This is pretty much entirely what he wanted, but it was still _not._ Because Kai didn’t know that Wilbur wanted him. As more than a friend, as a boyfriend, as _his. _

Actually holding Kai’s hand was far, far better than Wilbur had imagined in past. Kai swung their hands softly between their bodies, Wilbur glanced down and his eyes got stuck on their intertwined fingers.

“Wil?” Kai asked quietly and, if Wilbur wasn’t misreading, nervous. “You- this okay?”

Wilbur snapped his eyes up, looking up Kai’s shorter frame before locking eyes. “Y-Yeah, I’m- I’m- I’m good.”

Kai smiled at him, a weak sort of smile, but hopeful. Wilbur squeezed his hand once, twice, before turning his eyes to the front.

Eventually, they arrived at the café Kai was leading them to. They walked inside to the jingle of a small bell above the door, and ordered themselves a coffee and hot chocolate respectively.

They chat idly for a while, sipping at their beverages and laughing at one another.

“Look, Wilbur,” Kai started after a while. Wilbur’s stomach immediately seized up, vaguely terrified of what Kai was about to say. “I figured it may have been easier to do this over a discord message, but I also figured that saying it out loud, and to you, might have been better.”

“Kai,” Wilbur started, before trailing off.

“You’re really fucking hot Wilbur, and I really fucking like you.” Kai’s eyes had slipped closed, like he was afraid of what Wilbur was going to say, how he was going to react, and that if he kept his eyes closed he wouldn’t have to face it. It was a sweet thought. A comforting thought. But it wasn’t true. It’s not like what he had to face would be bad at any rate.

Wilbur leaned over the table and gripped the younger man’s face in his hand. He tilted his chin until those closed eyes were facing his way.

“Kai. Open your eyes.”

Kai’s eyes fluttered open, eyebrows drawn down. He refused to make eye contact with Wilbur, which really wouldn’t do.

“Look at me?” Wilbur asked, softly, coaxing. Kai looked at him.

“I like you too, Kai. You’re everything I’ve been thinking about.”

Wilbur watched as Kai’s eyes roamed his face, searching. A few long moments later, Kai extracted his face from Wilbur’s soft grip and stood quickly from the table.

“C’mon.”

Wilbur stood too, chugging the last of his coffee, and followed him out the door. Kai slipped down an alley beside the café, his black and red hair waving gently in the breeze.

When Wilbur had turned down the alley way he saw Kai leaning against the brick wall. Wilbur moved slowly, coming to stand in front of the younger. Kai stretched out and gripped Wilbur’s waist, pulling him gently. Wilbur moved closer, standing between Kai’s legs as best as he could while standing.

Kai reached up and bunched Wilbur’s collar in his fists, before tugging him down. Their lips met and it felt like early Saturday mornings and fresh linen. Kai was not a soft kisser, contrary to every experience that flashed through Wilbur’s head as they snogged, he was rough and pushy and Wilbur fucking loved it. Wilbur gave as good as he got, of course, pushing back firmly, and snaking his tongue out to lick into Kai’s mouth. Kai was more bold, his hand sneaking up and under Wilbur’s sweater like they _weren’t _in the middle of public.

They broke apart after God knows how long, breathing heavily and fully intertwined with each other.

“So what the fuck are we?” Kai asked breathily.

Wilbur shrugged, “Fucking date me, Kai.”

“Yeah, alright.”

-

“I did not let Wilbur edit this video.” Jack said to his camera, two years on from the first time he got to say those words.

“He wanted to, but me and Kai were like ‘nah, you can’t, for the sake of not being creepy as balls.’ He insisted but we insisted right back didn’t we Kai?” _Yeah, obviously,_ Kai edited in some text to say

“This video is a little nothing video and it’s going up on my channel because, drumroll please Kai, two other versions are going up on Kai and Wilbur’s channel. We’re doing this little video because it started as a thing on my channel.” _Which means I have to edit two videos instead of just one._

“Do you remember the little Editor Wilbur series? Of course you do! Well, an interesting little thing happened during that video series. My best editor, Kai Ross Best, met Wilbur Soot and, unbeknownst to me, was in on almost the entire thing! Do you remember that little two second clip of them meeting? That was their real first meeting, but after that they hung out all day. That, my lovely viewers, is the day that Wilbur and Kai started dating.” _<3 and we still are just fyi, obviously- just watch the video. also yes, i'm gay._

“This video isn’t being edited by Wilbur because this is the video where Kai proposes. And he hasn’t done it yet. I know that that doesn’t really make sense, because by the time that this video is edited he would have proposed but it’s for a reason. See, Kai’s probably editing around the proposal bit, just this bit, and he’s probably doing it all curled up against Wilbur being cute or whatever, so we’re keeping it away from Wil as much as possible, before the proposal bit actually happens.” _I’m aware it doesn’t make sense, just let me have this._

“Without further yapping on my end, let’s watch Editor Kai and Editor Wilbur fall in love again!”

-

“Why are you filming my arse?” Wilbur asked as he walked to the café they went to the very first day they met.

“Because I like your arse?”

Wilbur rolled his eyes, even though Kai couldn’t see him, but kept walking (and letting Kai film him).

They got to the café, ordered their drinks and sat down. Kai put the camera down, but left it filming.

They talked for a while, drinking their drinks slowly, as they always did.

“Look, Wilbur,” Kai started, Wilbur was immediately pulled into a flashback of their first meeting, first date.

“Hm?” He asked, knowing in the back of his mind where this was going but not quite willing to believe it.

“We’ve been together for two and a bit years now, and I’ve loved every second of it. I’ve loved every second of you that you’ve been able to give me. You make my life fun, and you make me happy, and I really just want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Wil, will you marry me?”

Kai pulled a small black velvet box from his jeans pocket and placed it on the table, flipping open the lip. The camera could see the ring almost perfectly. It was a silver band, with a small black diamond in the centre, rose cut and vaguely ovular in shape. It was stunning. Wilbur’s hands had flown up to cover his mouth in shock and adoration for the man in front of him. He could only nod silently before holding his hand out for the ring. Kai slipped it on his finger, before leaning across the table to steal a kiss from the taller man. He snapped the ring box closed and pressed the record button on the camera to stop filming.

“This is just for us, now.”

“I love you.”

Kai smiled at Wilbur, pressing another soft kiss to his lips, and another, and another, before finally sitting down again. They finished their drinks quietly, holding hands over the table.

The diamond shone beautifully in the artificial light.

**Author's Note:**

> comment / kudos?


End file.
